The Big Three
by DustyStroodle228
Summary: How were the big three selected to get there sky sea and underworld. follow the gods and goddesses in my XXXXone shots. HAH DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or and of the GOds.


**I decided to put aside Life Beyond the Eyes for a little bit because I have WRITERS BLOCK I mean I have the ideas but I can't put them into words. Anyway this story is a XXXX shot (Meaning I have no idea how many there will be) But it is made up of different one-shots telling about the Big Three and how they got their certain things (Zeus: sky—Poseidon: Water—Hades: Underworld) This is the first one-shot**

*******

**The Straw Theory**

It was a normal day at Mount Olympus as the Big Three gathered together to discuss different things.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Zeus commented looking upon his brothers.

"Yes, yes wonderful day," Poseidon agreed. Hades started whistling glancing around innocently. They stared at each other uncomfortably. All of a sudden the brothers, as all brothers do, started arguing. The words of the three Gods rumbled throughout the walls of Olympus. This caused even more raucous with the other inhabitants. Hera came running into the room with her hands covering her ears.

"What in God's name is going on here?" the Goddess questioned her brothers. The three ceased shouting.

"Well, um, you see," Zeus mumbled.

"We were just well uhh," Poseidon rubbed his shoulder.

"IT WAS ALL THEM!!!!" Hades pointed toward Zeus and Poseidon his eyes wide with terror. The two glared at Hades. "IT WAS I SWEAR!!!" Hera stared at all three of them.

"This isn't about the Sky Water Underworld thing again Is it?" she asked. The brothers looked at each other for help.

"NOOO," they answered simultaneously. Hera rolled her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" she sighed. Hoping that they were finally finished, she turned and walked out of the room. Seeing this, Poseidon darted to the door, and looked around the corner.

"She's gone," he whispered just loud enough for his brothers to hear. Just as Hades was about to open his mouth and start screaming again, Zeus interrupted him.

"No, you guys she's right." He said. Poseidon and Hades looked at him in awe. "We have to settle this in the most mature way possible." He glanced around at his brothers. "Besides every god knows that **I **should get the Sky." At that moment the argument started up once again, even louder than the first. Hera again came dashing into the room.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "You guys better figure this out or else I'm going to –to—grrr- never mind. You guys just better figure this out fast!" The brothers snickered.

"Can't think up of a threat for a God Hera?" Zeus joked.

"SHUT UP!!" Hera shrieked.

"What are you going to do," started Poseidon, "tell Dad?" The Big Three rumbled with laughter.

"Uhhgg, you three are _SO_ immature!!"

Just then Hestia happened to be walking by. Hera spotted her and grabbed her arm to pull her into the room.

"Maybe you can knock some sense into these buffoons," Hera growled her teeth as she stormed out of the room. Hestia crossed her arms.

"Alright Brothers, calm down," she tried to ease them. However the brothers howled with laughter until their sides nearly split. Hestia, thankfully, was a patient Goddess. So she waited and waited and waited until her brothers had their fun and stopped their laughter.

"Finally," she commented. She motioned for her brothers to gather around her, they did. She held up her finger so they would remain quiet and reached into the pocket of her dress.

"Now, promise me you won't ask questions about my method." Hestia said solemnly.

"We promise," The brothers repeated.

Hestia then pulled her closed fist out of the pocket and held it out away from her brothers.

"This," she started, "is a very ancient solution to your problem." Unfolding her hand she revealed three straws, one long, one medium, and one short. At seeing this, the brothers sighed.

"Aww, Hes what is th-" Hestia cut off her brother.

"You promised," she reminded him. "Now this is what you three are going to do. I will close my hand around the straws so that they all look the same height, and you guys will go one at a time closing your eyes to pick a straw. The longest straw is Sky, the medium is Water and the shortest is Underworld. That sounds fair right?" Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades looked at each other then agreed to fulfill the method. "Okay Zeus you first."

"Why does he get to go first?" Poseidon complained.

"Just, because," Hestia explained in one short motion. She closed her hand as Zeus closed his eyes. He reached in and pulled out……

"THE LONGEST STRAW!!!!!!" Zeus cried out. "I got the longest straw, I got the longest straw, I got the longest straw, I got the longest straw!!!" he waved the straw in front of his brothers.

"Uhh, whatever, it's my turn!" Poseidon said grumpily. He closed his eyes and snatched up the medium straw. "Yes the sea, awesome."

"Wait that means I get the Underworld!" Hades realized. "Aww man!!"

"Well that sums it up," Hestia said brushing her hands off. "I'm so good at this"

888

**That is the end. Should I have more one shots or should this be the only one??? PLEASE tell me!!! I love your input unless it is bad. ANYWAY I love you all……oh man sorry you guys I'm on a sugar high right now as I am ending this ;alkewgh[plqheg[p;lksadhgv[lske**


End file.
